


New opportunities

by DarkCandleLight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Cliffhangers, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCandleLight/pseuds/DarkCandleLight
Summary: After the fight with Ego, Yondu is up to Ravager-stuff again and has to face a new unfamiliar challenge as Peter confronts him with a request he can´t turn down.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction and also the first time in years I write larger texts in english..so please be kind with me. I hope there aren´t much mistakes and it is fun to read. In my story, Yondu is still alive after the second Guardians of the Galaxy movie. I also hope I get the tags right :) The mature stuff will show up in the next capters, this is kind of a slow start^^

Late in the afternoon, mid October, planet earth.. wind came up and a few raindrops wettening the earth around a little shadow. You are the shadow, currently roaming through a big forest near a little town you barely knew. Trying to get away from the people there as far as it is possible, without getting in danger from wolfes or other wild animals, you are searching for a more or less comfortable place to spend the next night, not wanting to be woken up again by little children throwing rocks at you or angry houseowners who want to chase you away from their property. The painfull bruise on your forehead from your last encounter was the last proof you needed to accept that in fact most human beeings seem to be full of shit. Since you ran away from home, nearly five weeks have passed. Five weeks of hunger, living from nothing more than leftovers out of trashcans, getting colder and colder every night. You can´t even imagine how it would be in the upcoming winter.. luckily a big old coat someone left behind at a streetcorner keeps you at least warm right now. As it is getting darker and darker and the first stars light up the sky in between the few dark clouds, you found an old tree laying upside down. Maybe there was an lightning strike in the past or something. The earth underneath was overgrown with moss and thanks to the protective wood still dry. Exhausted after the long walk you lay down on the soft green, inhaling the differend scents from the wet forest around. It was a nice smell and the surroundings were quiet and peaceful. Sadness gain the controll of your thoughts. „I wish someone would find me and take me to a better place...“ The underage Omega girl finds herself drifting away into the needed sleep, guidet by her sad thoughts and the sound of an owl far far away, not knowing that her wish might become true sooner than she expects it.

After the fight with Ego, the Guarians of the Galaxy went two separate ways, at first. Yondu quick found a new crew and a new ship, of course his First Mate Kraglin by his side again. He decided to stay a true Ravager, although Quill and the others offered him to stay by their side. But something inside him still longed after the old ways, maybe because he did not knew anything beside this life.  
At this days, he founds himself in thoughts about his adopted son and his newfound girlfriend Gamora. Their last adventure has brought them all closer together, for sure. Although he was happy for them, the blue Captain longs for something like this, too. Not a simple girlfriend, but.. „Nah, stupid idiot! These kind of thoughts are just a waste of ya time. Who would want an old motherfucker like ya, eh? These hopes should be long gone..“  
A few months passed by, as Yondu gets a request from Peter, to fly with him to planet earth once again. The young man wants to visit his home planet for a last time, so he could say his final goodbye to his death mother, to see her grave. The letter his mother gave him, which has remained hidden away until after he has discovered who his real father was, has woken up these wishes inside him.  
There wasn´t much work to do at the moment and Yondu did quite well understand the young mans longing, because of his unpleasant past with his own family, so it didn´t need much and the two man found themselves inside a shuttle just a few minutes away from earth.  
„Look, here we are, Terra.“ Yondu points outside the window at the floating blue and green planet. „Didn´t think my old eyes would see this rock again.“ „Me neither“ Peter replies. The otherwise vivacious young man seems to be cautious in view of his home planet. „Yeah.. I thought it would be better, if we arrive at night for our little visit. Like this we would stay mostly unnoticed. Ya terrans are still not used to aliens. We better land inside the forest near ya old town.“

Down on earth there is a girl in just this forest, curled up on the ground, shaking a little in her sleep because of the cold night. The rain from before has transformed into light snowflakes. The old coat you are currently wearing is covered under a thin white layer. A bad dream disturbes your sleep. „No, stop it..you are hurting me..“ mumbled words escape your mouth and a few teardrops leaving lines on your dirty cheeks before dropping onto the ground and the moss beneath you. A sudden nearby noise which sounds like trees being crushed wakes you up. For a moment you just lay there, frightened, eyes wide open, listen to the sounds of the night. What could it possibly be? A pale moon lights up the area around your sleeping place, leaving sparkles on the snow everywhere. The forest was quiet again.. too quiet, you thought. „Alright, no quiet night for me“ You slowly manage to stand up. The old coat is now barely capable of keeping you warm. You begin to wonder how you could have stayed asleep like this in the first place. In the distance, way to close in your eyes, a bright light shines through the trees. Although all of your Omega instincts yelling at you to run away and hide yourself, something is dragging your attention towards the strange light. Your curiosity was always stronger than anything else, leaving you in trouble more than once... you manage to find a way trough the trees. Your foodsteps leaving crunching sounds on the snow. After just a few minutes, which seems like an eternity to you, you could clearly see it. You hide behind big bushes with an amazed look upon your face. Your warm breath releases little clouds into the cold night. Was this still a dream? The thing in front of you looks kind of strange, but it leaves no doubt of what it is.. „A Spaceship! A real Spaceship!“ you whisper the words into the night. And now it seems like if the door openes up..

„Fuck this shit!“ Yondus angry voice is filling the air. He jumpes out of the Shuttle, followed by Peter.  
„There is something wrong with the left engine..maybe a stupid bird got caught inside..“ Yondu wipes trough his face with his hands. „Let´s just hope that we are able to fix this without help. The others are still a jump away! And the last bloody thing we need right now is more attention!“ He kickes the shuttle, producing a dull metallic sound. Peter tries to calm the blue captain. „We are far away from the town, no one will show up in the middle of the night“ Yondu flashes his eyes upon Peter, but bites back a harsh answer. „Alright. It seems like ya 'ave to deal with ya matters alone from this point.. I 'ave to fix this shit before sunset.“

From your hiding place you could clearly see the strange blue man and hear his curses, as the door openes up. The other man behind him looks more like he belongs on this planet. You wonder what this all is about as you are not able to hear their words as they now speak more quiet to each other, before the younger one heads in the direktion of the town. For a while, the blue man remain silently at the entrance of the ship, looking at the nightsky, without moving a single muscle. Just in this moment, as you lean more forward to gain an even better look, a smell hits you like a slap in your face. Alpha! Alarm sirens went on inside your head as your instincts kick in. How could it be, an Alpha male, from another planet? Was this even possible? You didn´t think your situation could get even worse, as you try to step back in haste. Unfortunately a branch gets caugth in your way to big coat, which causes you to fall into the bush with a silent suprised „Ahh!“ on your lips. A heartbeat later you hear a whistle and a floating arrow is pointing directly at your face. Slowly you are crawling backwards, until your back meets the next tree behind you. The arrow is slowly following your movements. Forgotten was the coldness of the night. In fear you close your eyes like a little child, hoping that this all is just part of another nightmare.


	2. Leave it all behind

Yondu was quite aware of the silent observer. His nose catched the pleasant smell of the female omega very quickly. This was the main reason he decided to stay near the shuttle..the engine would be fix to repair, but he took it as an excuse to send Peter away, although the Centaurian didn´t actually has a plan what to do next. Yondu decides to stay still, allowing all of his senses to roam around the area. At first, he was puzzled about the smell, because something was missing. But it didn´t take him long to recognize what it is. The hiding terran girl has to be quite young, not yet experienced her first heat. But tasting the air again he could tell that she was close to it..  
After your little accident with the bush, Yondu sends his arrow towards you and slowly starts walking in your direction. Carefully he steps trough the thick branches, just to find the terran sitting silently with her eyes closed a few meters away. The smell of your fear filles the air. He could see that you are smaller than him, which wasn´t unusual for an omega. You give a rather miserable image to look at with your filthy hair, dirty skin and way to big clothing. Studying her face, Yondu couldn´t fail to notice the marks your tears left on your cheeks.  
'But her face looks kind of pretty, although..' Yondu guesses that you may be in your late teens. 'Surely she was around as the shuttle crashed and came to look at the incident. But what was she doing 'ere, in the first place? A girl like her should be with her family.'  
Yondu clares his troat, left a little speachless in this new situation he has to face. With another short whistle, the Centaurian orders his arrow back in his pocket and went down on his knee, next to you, no intention to scare you more than necessary. His rough appearence doubtless wasn´t the right thing to calm anyone down. Nervously he licks his lips before speaking to you, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.  
„Perhaps there is a good reason a vulnerable young thing like ya is roaming around outside in the woods, late at night, doll? You surely didn´t come to build a snowman.“ But his words are greeted with silence. Yondu waites for a while, before he reaches out to touch the back of your hand carefully. „See, I will do no harm to ya..“ You let out a shocked gasp as his warm hand touches your cold one, wishing the tree would just eat you up so that the situation would end. Sensing her discomfort, the blue captain considers a new strategy. „Alright, princess, two people could play this little game. Soon ya will see that old me can be as stubborn as an toddler. We 'ave plenty of time left, but with these clothing, ya will be freezing soon enough if ya don´t move.“  
Minute after minute passes by and you could clearly hear his breathing next to you. Thoughts of your mother and how she always told you that Alphas mean no good floating around inside your mind..your father was the perfekt proof of her words.. all the horrible things he did.. . At first your fear gives you the energy to remain in your uncomfortable position. Fore sure the strange blue alien would reach out for you soon..hitting you, to make you obey to his wishes.. .  
Nearly twenty minutes passing by, with no happenings at all. You admit to youself that the cold slowly becomes more and more irritating. Carefully you open up your eyes. Right in front of you, just an arm length away, you could see direktly into the blue alpha man's face. His eyes are closed, just like yours were before. His breast mucles underneath his dark red leather outfit are moving slow and steady with his calm breath. You are able to study his face in detail. He didn´t look THIS old to you. There are many scars that run through his face.. it looks like he tries to grow a beard.. there is a red thing in the middle of his otherwise bald head.. It was a rather fascinating sight. Sitting this close to a real alien leaves you shivering in excitement.  
Meanwhile Yondu could smell that your fear starts to reduce. As your view wanders across his outer appearance with more and more interest, he suddenly openes his eyes. For a short moment you are looking directly into his red dominant alpha eyes and your cheeks blush a little from the intense expression. Once again you are getting aware of his smell. It is not actually bad.. In this moment Yondu starts to smirk at your interest towards him, and you are realizing your open-mouthed gaze. Shyly you look away.

„I am Yondu. Yondu Udonta. Would ya tell me ya name, girl?“ Somehow his deep, calm voice calms you down far enough to answer already. „I am y/n“  
„Nice to meet ya, y/n. How old are you?“ 'I 'ave to keep it down to short 'n simple questions, or she becomes scared again..' Yondu thought to himself.  
„I am 16..“  
„Alright.. Are you cold, darlin'?“  
„Yes.. it's a bit cold..“ In fact, your body started to shake as soon as the adrenalin from the first shock faded away.  
„Ya want me ta take you to a warmer place?“  
„Maybe..“  
„If ya want to run from me, go ahead, I will not follow.. But it wouldn´t be wise..the snow isn´t getting warmer, ya know?“ You couldn´t help but smile a little. Did he just try to make a joke? Yondu also starts smiling towards you, showing his cracked teeth. „Hah, see, now this little conversation just became a bit more relaxed. My shuttle is over there, ya can´t miss it.. c'mon, follow me. As I told ya before, I won´t harm ya.“ With these words he stands up, walking straight away from you without taking a look back.  
'If this is just a shuttle, the real space ship has to be much bigger.. Wait, what am I thinking, I should take the chance and run..who knows what might happen..but he seems nice..' You notice that you are already on your feet. You don´t know why, but this stranger seems to be different than the alphas in the stories you mother told. You don´t feel like in danger, at all. Also, you didn´t have anything to loose.. you are just a homless teen without any friends..without any hopes to live past the upcoming winter. With a final sad look back at the darkness of the forest, your last hesitation fades away and slowly you are following Yondu inside.

The inside is, like the outside, mostly metallic nature. There are many different electric wires at the walls and the ceiling. A few crates lying around in the back, some turned upside down, maybe because of the harsh landing. A big window dominates the front, with a bunch of seats. Once inside, Yondu found an old blanket and put it around your shoulders. Also he offeres you something to eat what looks and tastes a lot like granola bars.  
„I 'ave to take care about a few things 'ere. Take a seat and rest a little, darlin'.“ Yondu offeres you a seat in the front next to the one of the pilot. Many questions start to build up inside your head once the situation normalizes to some point. Chewing you watch as the blue captain walks around, presses some buttons and walks outside once in a while. You can hear him climbing the shuttle, fixing something. After a while, your curiosity grows.  
„Whats that red thing on your head, Yondu?“ With a little „Oh..“ After your sudden question, you look down again, blushing. Smiling, Yondu sits down next to you.  
„No need to be ashamed of ya questin, darlin'. Ask me anything ya want. This is me fin.“ He reaches up on his head, knocking against it. „I need it to controll the arrow ya saw before.. Sorry if it scared ya.“ You look up and your eyes meet once again. Yondus expression was kind and caring.  
„It´s ok..Now everything is alright, I think..“ you answer him. Yondu finds himself starting to feel an urge to protect the smaller terran.  
„Alright, y/n, I really would like ta know what´s happened to ya. Surely this will be no pretty little story. But right now is not the right time and place to talk..Peter will be back, soon. This is the man you saw before. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but is like a son for me and wanted to come back 'ere to take care of something very important. And we 'ave to get off this planet quickly before sunset. The crash could 'ave drawn attention to someone in the town.“ Now, the look upon his face hardens to some point and he seems unsure about his next words.  
„I´m asking myself if ya would like to.. see the space?“ A simple question, but you immediately were aware of the impact of it. Your miserable life was more than obviously. Your thin apperance was visible even through your big clothes and the bruise of your face tells the rest.  
„You...you would take me with you? To your ship?“  
„I won´t force ya, darling. It's your choice alone. I understand if ya don´t want ta, of course. It´s just an offer.“ His deep voice sounds gentle and caring.  
„Why are you so kind to me? You don´t know me.. and.. y..you are..“ Looking outside the window, you begin to stutter, not realy wanting to speak out the obvious about your both nature, as if it could cause something bad. But he seems to know whats up. He places two of his fingers under your chin and makes you look at him.  
„I sense if someone needs help. I swear, me will never, ever hurt ya, little one. No matter what will happen in the future. I will care for ya..believe me..“ He hesitates for a moment before he gently lifts his hand to stroke your dirty cheek. Yondu looks a bit suprised by his action afterwards, but keeps smiling. Tears begin to form in your eyes. You can´t even remember the last time someone was this kind with you. You speake the words which will determine your whole future from this point on. „Yes..I want to stay.“

An hour later Peter came back. Entering the small shuttle, he finds you sleeping inside, while Yondu just sits there, looking outside the window, lost in thoughts.  
„Yondu, what is going on? Who is this girl?“  
„This is y/n. She´s coming with us.“  
„Wha..You can´t kidnap children, every time you are around here!“ Peter angrily starts an argument. „Are you fucking serious?!“  
Without looking at him, Yondu answers with a calm voice. „First, speak quiet, ya idiot. Can´t ya see she's asleep? Second, she is 16 and clearly not a child anymore. And she needs me help. I found her in the forest, alone, cold and hungry. Also she is an omega.. what do ya think will happen if some apha finds her, eh?“ Quill didn´t know everyting about alphas and omegas, because as a beta, it didn´t affect him. But he knows enough to be alarmed to some point. „YOU told me once, that you are an alpha.. and you are way older than her..! You are clearly the wrong person to care for a not jet fully grown up young woman. And a raveger ship is truly not the right playce for her.“  
Yondu finally stands up from his chair and walks the few steps towards Peter, facing him directly with a dead serious look in his eyes, their noses nearly touching.  
„Don´t you think this didn´t came to my mind, too? I´m not stupid, Peter. But I 'ave found her..and gained her trust. I can´t just leave her behind now, ya 'ave to understand, I just can´t.. This would make things even worse. And this was her decision, after all. She will be me guest for as long as she wants. This is me ship, I am the fucking captain, and the captain decides. Now sit your ass down and shut the hell up.“

While they were preparing for takeoff, Yondu reaches out and wakes you up through gentle shaking on your shoulder.  
„Darlin' you surely 'ave to be exhausted, but the next steps are a little rough.. it's better to stay awake.“ You feel the shuttle begin to vibrate softly, and after activating something on a holografic screen in front of him, Yondu pulls a lever and the three of you are rising up in the air.  
„Now let's go!“ After gaining some height, he presses another lever and the shuttle fastly makes its way through the night sky towards the stars. You could feel a pull in the region of your belly button, as you are leaving your homeplanet. There were so many stars you couldn´t see before.  
„We 'ave left the atmosphere now.“ Yondu told you. „I think ya should see something, before we go on.“ With this words he turns the shuttle around and your eyes grow big.  
„Is this real?“ you mumble.  
„Yes, sweetheart, it is. This is..or was..ya home until now.“ Of course you saw pictures of the earth before, but seeing it in real is truly a breathtaking sight. You feel so small and big at the same time. „It´s beautiful.“  
„Take a good look, y/n, this may be the first and last time you lay your eyes upon your home planet.“ Peters voice from somewhere behind you sounds a little pissed. Until now you were not aware of his presence and you shrug a little in suprise.  
„Oh, hi...you are Peter? Yondu told me about you.“ Peter just lets out a sacastically sounding *sigh*.  
„Just ignore him, y/n. And concentrate on the following. Now we 'ave to leave this system. We will jump through space. It won't be pleasing for ya, as you are not used to it.“  
He turns around again, outside the big window you are able to see the moon on your right side. Now the speed of the ship gets faster and the stars seem to become blurred. The pulling you have felt before was there again, but much stronger, and it feels like your whole stomach tickles from inside. With your eyes closed you hold your armrests tight. Just as you thought you have to puke, the feeling suddenly comes to an end and everything went back to normal. Opening your eyes again, you could see a huge spaceship.  
„This is it, 'darlin. Your new home.“


	3. Spaceship

The Centaurian couldn´t help but smiling silently at the impressed look on your face as he maneuvers the shuttle inside his spaceship through an opening at the lower backside. The room in front of your eyes was big enough to hold at least three shuttles. And there were strange people wandering around, all wearing the same outfit, everywhere. Some just had a different skin color like Yondu, but some others had totally strange facial structures, you even discover one with tentacles. You count at least 20 of them, walking around the room or just talking to each other in a rather unfriendly way. There were many new sounds of strange machines. After a quick goodbye, Peter enteres his own shuttle and you and Yondu are watching him, as he leaves. Now you find yourself staying inside these huge spaceship, realising for the first time since you woken up in the forest, that your life just experienced a dramatically change.  
The different noises.. these many strangers who were observing you as they walk by.. far away from home with nothing more than the clothes on your body, staying next to a big blue alien alpha man who shouts loud commands with a harsh and unfriendly voice. More and more you are getting aware of your decision. Your attention draws towards Yondus clearly dominant appearance and smell. Your nature causes you to take a step back. Maybe your mother was right after all and it was a huge mistake to trust this stranger..this alpha, in the first place. Maybe you should have choosen to ran away down on earth? Watching him yelling more orders to the other aliens, your knees are getting weak and a sudden dizziness claims your mind. You just want to hide somewhere.

Although he was busy with commanding his crew to take care of the shuttle and informing them about their next destination, Yondu senses that something was wrong with you. But he promptly knows what to do. With a quick movement he takes your little hand inside his slightly bigger one, and pulls you gentle, but still with a strong grip, a little closer. You two are currently staying on some stairs from which one can overlook the whole room very easily, far enough away from the others, so that only you are able to hear the following quiet wisteling sounds out of Yondus mouth.  
At first, you were frightened by his grip, but as he starts to whistle a sweet melody, you are starting to feel calm and safe next to the blue man. The uncommon surrounding seems to get unimportant and less scary and you relax a little more. You look at him, asking yourself what´s going on. Human alphas surely aren't capable of something like this.. Yondu turnes his head and smiles at you and now his expression changed again. He looks more gentle, like the way he looked at you back down on earth and stops whisteling.  
„I'm sorry, y/n, I didn't mean to scare ya, but me crew sometimes needs a reminder, who's in charge, ya know? I was just a few hours away and they already act like a bunch of ignorant rats.“ He looks in the crowd again, now everyone seems to be very busy working at something.  
„Looks like I will need a few more minutes here..“ Now Yondu walks with you up to the next door, still holding your hand. He presses a button on an advice next to it. It seems to be a kind of speaker. „Kraglin, get your ass down in the big hall, right now.“ A few minutes went by. You try to ignore the looks from the other man as they notice their captain holding the hand of this dirty terran girl. One even dare to make a joke. „Hey Cap, what do we have here? A new toy for the crew?“ The red man earns laughter. Yondu starts grinning dangerously towards the man and a growl from inside his troath was clearly hearable. With his free hand he slowly openes up his coat and with a short whistle, the arrow underneath shoots out like a bullet right trough the red mans head. The laughter from the others dies and everyones face is pointing at Yondu who starts to speak slow and with a threatening voice.  
„Now everyone 'ere listen very careful to me next words.. Nobody on dis ship will ever lay his hands at this girl, do ya all understand me?“ He flashes his eyes at everyone individually, making them look down as a sign they obey to his words, proving he is the one in charge.  
„She is our guest and will be treated with the same respect as meself.“ Just in this moment, the door openes up and an other man enteres the room. He lookes big and slim, with short hair and a sluggish voice. „Sorry Cap, was busy in the machine room, some drunk idiot pissed in the corner..but I made him lick it up, hahaha.“ He stops talking as he noticed the tense atmosphere. 

„Whats wrong?“ He looks back and forth between you, Youndu and the dead body.  
„This is y/n. Take her to the room next to mine, hand her some fresh clothes, food and water. Make sure nobody harms her, ya understand?“ Yondu looks at you again. „This man is Kraglin, me first Mate, I trust him with me life, so you can trust him, too. Go to your room and rest now, I will look after ya later. If ya need anything, just ask Kraglin.“ You are just nodding. Insecure you take a look at the lanky man. Kraglin bows a little and makes a gesture to follow him, which looks kind of funny, mostly because it is so contrary to his previous behavior as he entered the big hall. You let go of Yondus hand and went after Kraglin trough the door inside a little room which turns out to be an elevator. You take a look at a display to your left. It seems to be a touchscreen which shows the number of the floors the elevator could reach. There are five, and currently the number two is shown bigger than the others in the middle of the screen with the words „Big Hall“ written below.  
Kraglin now presses the number four which says „Rooms and Food“. You are a little nervous and take a side look at Kraglin. He acts like he´s not noticing you. The elevator stops at floor four and you both step out on a large corridor.  
'It seems everything here is just metal and wires and tubes, nothing else' you thought while looking up and down. To your right there is a big passage to a room which looks like a mixture out of a bar and a canteen. You could heare rough laughter and some drunk singing trough the open door from people inside. To your left, there are many doors on both sides of the walls with a high-tech looking combination lock in front of each. Kraglin chooses this side and you follow after him. He walks down the whole lenght of the corridor, ignoring four smaller corridors crossing your way. At the end there was a door which has written the word „Captain“ on top.

Now Kraglin starts speaking to you the first time. „This is Yondus room, obviously, as he is the Captain.“ He points to the door. „And this is your room.“ He presses some numbers and an other metal door slides open. You are not suprised to find the floor, walls and most of the furniture inside also out of metal. Stepping inside, you look around. There is a bed, a little talble with two chairs, a locker and a second small door which you assume to lead to a bathroom.  
„Wait right here.“ Kraglin tells you and went away. You sit down on the bed and wait. When he gets back, he hands you a towel, a pair of red leather trousers and a white T-Shirt. And he also puts a bowl of strange looking fruits and a bottle with water on the table. „We don´t have smaller clothings here, so you have to deal with this. I will lock the door. Just me and the Cap' know the code, so you will be safe here.“ He turns around to go and you simply say „Thank you“. He turns to speak once again, scratching his head. „I don't know whats going on, but the Cap' never acted like this before. You have to be special.“ Puzzeled he looks at you for a moment before closing the door. Hearing him pressing the buttons and a short beeping noise afterwards you knows you were locked inside. 

You take a look inside the bathroom. It is small and simple furnished, like the main room. There is a toilet and a small sink with an old, slightly cracked mirror on the wall above. The shower was integrated in the room corner of the bathroom without seperation. Just a big drain on the floor and a fixed round shower head hanging from the ceiling. Fix you manage to find out how the hot water works. You get rid of your dirty clothes and step smiling under the warm water. The first minutes you just enjoy how the water runs down your body. The last time you could take a real shower was so many weeks ago.. With a little piece of soap you found beneath the sink you start to wash yourself. After your shower you take a look at yourself in the mirror. Your reflection appears to be much thinner than you remember it. A mixture of old and new bruises covers parts of your body. With a *sigh* at you appearence you turn away from the mirror. Now you try on the new clothes. They were several numbers to big but with the belt it was more or less manageable to fixate the trousers. You decide to throw away the old coat and to wash your normal jeans and the ____ colored pullover you wore underneath, aside with your underwear in the sink, with the rest of the soap and leave them hanging there to dry. Back in the main room, you turn to the fruis and the water, drinking half the bottle in one go. The fruits smell bad, but are tasting very sweet. Finishing your little meal, you lay down on the soft dark mattress of your bed. After sleeping mostly on banches or on the bare ground behind dumpsters, this bed feels like heaven. Exhausted from the last experiences your sore body immediatly falls asleep. For the first time in weeks there were no nightmares and your body and mind are able to get a long needed rest.

Down in the big hall, Yondu ensures that his crew will never forget what happens if someone dares to joke about the terran girl he has brought with him. Also there was work to do and some tasks to care about. Afterwards he gets himself a meal and a shower. He remains a long time under the shower, hands pressed against the wall, looking down, watching how the water and some foam disappears inside the drain. He turned up too much hot water, and after a while the skin of his muscular back, where the water meets his body first, starts to get sore. But Yondu does not notice it. His thoughts wander around the terran.  
'I shouldn't 'ave taken her with me on dis ship. Quill was right, dis is no place for her. And she is so young..' Yondu clenches his fist and hits the wall angrily with all of his power. A little line of blood flows down his arm. The alpha tries to resist the truth that he was aroused by your omega smell right from the beginning and that a little voice inside him insists on claiming you. Yondu feels something he never felt before. This was even stronger than the fatherly emotions for Quill. He wants to protect you.  
„Stupid hormones.. at least ya 'ave to control yourself around her 'till she experienced her first heat..“ He mumles to himself, stepping out of the shower. He inspects the fresh wounds at his knuckles from the hit and lickes up some of the dark blue blood still dripping out, before putting a bandage around his hand. The blue Captain then puts on a new pair of red leather trousers and a simple white shirt, leaving his jacked hanging on a chair. Four hours went by since he commanded his first Mate to escort you to your room, and it was about time the two of you sit down and talk. With a last critical look in his mirror, Yondu steps outside, locks his door and went over to yours.  
Knocking on your door he waits, but there was no answer. As the Captain, he knows the combinations to every room on his ship and so he just opens the door to your room and steps inside.

You are still sleeping as Yondu steps near your bed. He grins about the ravager clothes on your small body. After your shower, your now clean smell filles the whole room.  
'She really is beautiful..' Yondus eyes wander across your peaceful face and down to the clearly visible bulges your breasts leave on your shirt and desire forms in his body. His breath gets sightly heavier and with an open mouth he reaches out for you.. but pressing his teeth together with a lightly growl, he manages to hold himself back, tilts his head a few times and just puts a few hairs out of your face with a very gentle movement of his hand. He turns away from the bed, takes a seat at one of the chairs, waiting for you to wake up.


	4. Getting to know each other

You rub your eyes drowsy and look around in confusion as a snoring filles the little room. Yondu fell asleep, sitting on a chair next to your bed. His head rests peaceful on the table. You observe the situation a few minutes until you found the courage to sit up on your bed and call his name.  
„Yondu?“ the shy voice of the omega girl is quiet, but it is enough to wake the blue alpha up.  
„Hey Darlin'. Seems like I needed a rest, too, eh?“ Yondu quickly stands up and walks towards the bathroom. You can hear the water flow as he turns the water tap on and splashes some in his face. He graps your towel and wipes his face with it. As he comes back, his T-Shirt has some wet marks and your towel is hanging around his neck. Seeing him staying in your room in this close-fitting shirt you are able to notice his muscles clearly for the first time and you have to admit that he was very good-looking. Your cheeks flush and you are looking down nervously, pretending that your hands are very interesting.. for how long was he in your room?  
Yondu grabs the chair, places it with its back facing towards you right in front of the bed and takes a seat the wrong way around, his legs spread on both sides of the chair, arms resting relaxed on the backrest.  
„I think we should talk, darlin' .“ His deep voice makes you shiver a little, but in a good way. You don't know why he keeps calling you these sweet nicknames, but you begin to like it. You manage a shy smile as you look up in his face and he replies it.  
„Yes, I think we should.. .“  
„Now, tell me about yaself. What's happend to ya?“  
„Um.. I..“ Seeing you struggle with the right words, he offeres you to take his hand, unsure if it would help or if you even would take it. Your both hearts skip a beat as you hesitate at first, but then take his hand and accept this kind offer. For the first time in weeks you feel safe.  
„My father was a bad man..a bad alpha..“ Unable to look Yondu in the eyes as you speak this words, you feel his grip tighten a little and watch how his tumb stroke the back of your hand.  
„He has beaten up my mother in a regular basis, every day, for as long as I remember. Sometimes he tried to beat me, too. But my mother would always protect me and he made me watch how he hits her instead.“ Tears begin to form in your eyes and sobbing you continue to speak.  
„One day she tried to fight back, which made him very angry. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.. there was a river flowing through our backyard.. and I just saw how he pushed her head under water again and again. I saw everything through the window. At some point her screams stopped and that was when I knew I had to run. My fathers purse was laying on the table next to me, so I took some money out of it. There was no time to take something else with me, I was so scared. I ran outside through the front door and down the street, in the direction of the big bus station in our city. I really don't remember how I managed to buy a ticked or which bus I took, but somehow I arrived in the town where you found me. And.. this is it. I just tried to stay alive.“ Somehow you feel relieved after telling your story. Big tears running down your face.  
„My mother warned me every day and told me that all alphas are bad people and that I should never trust them..that I should hide away during my heat, or I would be in danger and end up like her.“ Looking up to the blue Captains scarred face, into his read eyes, you take your hand back. The bad memories begin to overwhelm your mind. Trying to slip as far away from Yondu as the bed allows it you press the blanked at your body in fear.

Yondu slowly stand up from his chair. Worried he looks down at the crying terran omega.  
'This is bad.. I don't want 'er to cry and suffer like this..' He puts the chair and the towel which still hangs around his neck away behind him.  
„Shhh..y/n..don't cry sweetheart.. .“ Slowly he sits down on the bed and begin to whistle again as he gently lays his arms around your little sobbing body and pulls you closer. „Don't hurt me, please..“ Yondu presses you against his chest and feels how your tears are wettening his shirt. But after a while you relax in his strong arms and your sobbing stops. Closing your eyes and inhaling his smell, you listen to his melody.  
„You did this before in the big hall.. but how does it work? I never heard of anything like this.. .“  
Yondu laughs a little at your shy question, just to continue to speak with a more serious voice.  
„I'm a Centaurian 'nd we use this to.. call 'ur mates and to.. connect to each other. To feel safe, ya know? I don't know why it works with ya, a terran.“  
„Y..You mean, we are mates?“  
„There has to happen a little bit more, I'm sure ya know that, y/n.“ Yondu feels you stiffen in his arms again. „No, no, don't cha be scared. There isn't anything like this to happen now, don't cha worry darlin'.“ You feel him kiss your head and you cheeks blush again.  
„But I know ya are close to ya first heat.“ You feel Yondu smelling your hair and a growl forming in his chest.  
„Tell me, when is ya next birthday? It should happen around this time.“  
„In a month, I think.. .“  
„Do ya trust me, y/n?“ You look up into his eyes, feeling his warm breath on your face because of his closeness.  
„Yes, I do trust you, Yondu. Although I don't know, why.“  
„I tell ya something. Alphas are not supposed to treath their mates like that, like ya bloody dad treated ya Ma, y/n. This was wrong in so many ways. The truth is, my parents were also not a jackpot and I understand ya. I will never every treat ya like dis. But still, ya 'ave to know that alphas are the one in charge, obviously, and sometimes we are a little rough, especially in bed. I won't lie to ya..I feel connected to ya, girl, and don't want ya to leave me anymore. You came on me ship at free will and now ya will stay. I will make it better, I swear. Oh, and also we Centaurians can get older than terrans, so there should be no problem with me age, don't worry.“ After the words are spoken, Yondu feels bad. This terran girl had to go through so much suffering and now ended up with him. But as the alpha he made his actions clear. Listening to your breath he feels how your heartbeat speeds up after telling you his decision. There will be a long way to go, he knows this. But this was maybe his last chance to find a mate and he won't let it slip away. A few minutes pass in silence and suddenly he feels your movement as you wrap your arms around his chest and begin to return his hug.  
„I am scared, but I think, this is alright. It feels right.“ Yondu couldn't help but smile into your hair. 

The two of you lie there for over an hour, continue to share stories of your both past. You are glad that Yondu also opens up, although it made you sad to know that he was sold as a slave when he was a child and all the other terrible things that happend to him. At the end of your talk you feel confident enough to request something from him.  
„Down on earth I had a hobby.. it was the only thing which kept me sane.. and I really wish to continue it.“  
„Everything ya want, princess. What was it?“  
„After school I worked at a service station and learned how to repair cars.. I know that a spaceship is not comperable to anything we have on earth.. but maybe.. I could learn something? I was really good at it.“  
Yondu didn't expect such a wish from you, but couldn't say 'no' to your pleading eyes.  
„We will find some work that suits ya, sweethearth.“ Yondu tells you with a smile on his lips.

After Yondu leaves your room you feel kind of empty. Trying to imagine him as your mate, your whole body tingles and you couldn't define your feelings towards it. You never imagined this part of your life as something positive and you had to widstand the childish need to hide under the bed.  
'But why worry.. a month is a long time..' you thought to yourself, as you scare away these new imaginations. The rest of the day everyone leaves you alone and soon it was time to sleep again. You found that the towel took some of his smell because he dried his face with it and you hold it in your arms the whole night. 

The next day Yondu leads you to the machine room. As he openes the door to your room in the morning, he acts like nothing happened between you two the day before and you feel kind of relived about it, althought you notice his eyes slip to the towel in your bed and the grin which forms on his lips for a moment and you could sense the newfound tension. You follow him into the elevator. Warm air greets you down in the machine room, along with many different noises and the familiar smell of fuel. Yondu notice the glowing in your eyes as you enter the dirty loud room.  
„Ya really are into this, eh? Let's see whether ya can prove yourself 'ere, girl.“ You don't like Yondus rough words, but you have the ambition to prove him your abilities.  
„Kraglin, where are ya?“ The blue Captains loud voice echoes through the room and Kraglins head shows up behind some tubes in the corner, a dirty piece of cloth hanging over his shoulder. „Y/n wants to work. Ya are responsible for her down 'ere. Show her everything and treat her like the other workers.“ And with a last touch on your shoulder Yondu leaves the room and you are alone with Kraglin, shily smiling towards him.  
At fist Kraglin was puzzled about his Captains orders but being as loyal as he is to him, he didn't question it. His Cap never did anything without a good reason. He starts to explain some of the main machines and functions to you with his sluggish voice and hands you a toolbox and also a piece of cloth.  
„I think it will be best if you start to look after the drains.. some of them are dripping from time to time and you have to tighten the screws.“  
The work was easy and the surroundings remain you a lot on your workplace down on earth. Soon you figured out how the drains are connected to each other and to the different machines. There was no need to ask Kraglin for further explanations. Time flies and at the end of the day Yondu found you happy and sweaty with dark stains on your white shirt and face. He and Kragling exchange views and the first Mate just nodds towards his blue Captain.  
“Haha, this is me girl. Good job.“ Yondu laughs and you feel proud of yourself.

Two weeks passed by and you begin to love your newfound life on the ship. In the mornings you work in the machine room and are able to learn a lot from Kraglin and the other men down there who soon accepted your presence. You also get used to their loutish behaviour and dirty jokes. But they never get too rough towards you as Yondu would have a checking view about them. Sometimes he leads you around his ship. You begin to like both of his sides, the strict face he keeps when he gives orders to his crew and the sweet caring one he shows just to you. In the evenings Yondu keep visiting you in your room and you would eat together. You feel more and more a connection towards him, longing for the moment he wishes you a good night and would kiss your forehead before leaving.  
But the next week promised trouble. It was around lunch break and the others were leaving the machine room.  
„I will follow, soon. Just clean things up a bit.“  
„But be carefull y/n, and hurry up.“ Kraglin answers as the doors of the elevator closes behind him. You don't know why he told you this as you became more and more secure in your work in the last two weeks and Kraglin knows that you would never touch the bigger machines you were not jet familiar with. Also you saw him and Yondu talking this morning in the corner and you could sense the Captain was nervous. But you forgot about it during your daily activities.  
You collect your tools from the ground and carry them to the little sink in the corner of the room. From this point the doors of the elevator are not visible. Suddenly you could hear them open up again. 'Maybe someone forgot something?' you thought, but could not help but feel a little uneasy.  
„Hello?“ Nothing. Just the usual loud sounds of the room. You don't like the situation at all and without cleaning your tools further you now feel the strong need to follow the others. You ran towards the elevator, ready to press the button to open it. As you turn around the corner, you notice that the elevator already was open. 'Something is wrong here..' Just in this moment strong hands grab you from behind and choke you. Unable to scream for help or to see the attacker, you feel yourself losing consciousness as everything around you became dark.


	5. Rescue

„Shit shit shit, Yondu kills me if anything happen to the girl.“ After 20 minutes there was still no sign from you and Kraglin started to worry. He rushed all the way back again, even pushed someone out of his path.

This morning Yondu told him that another member of the crew came back from a job which took him longer than expected. Everything went fine, but this was not the reason his Cap was alarmed.  
It is the fact that the other man is an alpha, too. Yondu directly spoke to him as soon as he landed this morning, leaving no doubt to whom the terran girl belongs. And although he tends to trust the man, as he is one of his best, he told Kraglin this morning to watch over y/n more than usual.  
So close to your heat, even Yondu needs all of his willpower to widstand your increasing omega smell, to hold himself back not to claim you right now. But he felt that it was importand for the further process that he don't scare you away with such actions sooner than necessary, especially because of your age, although he was sure that you two would have much fun together once he showed you this new world. Of course, he didn't told Kraglin this intimate details. 

Kraglin searches every corner of your workplace, calling your name out loud again and again, but the only things he could find are the still dirty tools in the sink. This was evidence enough for him to know that you are in trouble. Immediately he ran towards the next speaker and calls for Yondu. He didn't even lose the time to wait until he has a direct connection, but let his message transmit on the whole ship.  
„Captain, the thing, it happend, I'm so sorry.“ He was very sure his ass gets beaten up for this mistake, to leave you unattended. Trying to use the elevator again, he found that the doors won't close anymore.  
In the moment Kraglins message echoed trough the ship, Yondu is up on the bridge and plans the next routes with a few of his man. Many maps of some Galaxies are spread out infront of them at a big table in the middle of the room.  
From one moment to the next the blue Captain scares his man away with a loud growl and with an angry movement of his arms he whipes every map down on the floor. Yondus eyes and fin suddenly glowing dangerous as he heads to the speaker himself, also messaging the whole ship.  
„I know ya hear me! You're dead, you bastard. I'll kill ya 'nd if it's the last f'king thing I gonna do. If ya hurth 'er, ya will suffer! The girl belongs ta me, leave 'er alone!“ Next he tries to call for the elevator, but nothing happen. Again Kraglins voice was heard through the speakers.  
„I'm afraid he manipulated the elevator, Cap.“  
„Repair this shit!“ Yondus voice yells back. The others on board were puzzled about the meaning of the communication between the Cap and his first Mate.  
With another series of loud growls Yondu manage to hit the wall so hard that a dent appears in the thick metal and starts screaming around in centaurian.  
'What now? I 'ave to think..' He tries to push the alpha inside him away which only wants to kill everyone around right now. The other members of his crew inside the room are frightened by the behaviour of their captain and don't dare to make a noise. Just one of them had an idea and was brave enough to speak up. „What about the ventilation shafts, Cap?“ He steps back as Yondu turns around growling, just pointing down at a place in the corner on one of the rooms walls. The furious alpha looks at him, just to turn around again the next moment to look to the grid in the corner. The hole is not big enough for a body, although something else could work.. but it was still dangerous.  
„Someone better hands me a detailed map of this f'cking ship, now!“ Yondu commands and everyone begins to search the room for it.

„Repair this shit!“ The last words of Yondus outraged voice echoing through the speakers wakes you up. Your throat hurts like hell and your lungs burned. Coughing you realise that you are blindfolded and more.. there was a smell, an alpha smell. But it was not Yondus. The last weeks you get used to his smell and started to like it. This one was just wrong. In panic you try to move, just to find your arms and legs tied at the chair you sit on. Trying to speak only a hoarse whimper leave your lips. You are starting to cry as you feel a hand on your shoulder.  
„Ahh my special guest finally woken up again. Let's see who we have here, Yondus little bitch?“ The vioce sounds unfamiliar and dangerous in your ears. „Maybe he kills me for it..but your smell..“ The stranger bends down to sniff at you, his breath tingles your neck. „..it's Yondus fault to leave you running around, unclaimed like this. I will have my fun with you until he arrives here and afterwards you will be a useless peace of meat, meaningless for him, with my marks on your whole body. I manipulated the doors of the elevator, it will take them hours to repair it.“ Now the stranger starts to lick at your neck, leaving your body shiver in disgust.  
In this moment you also realise that your shirt was gone. It was like your nightmares became reality. Not knowing what else to do you spit out, hoping to hit the man with it. The next thing you feel was a sharp pain as the stranger slaps you hard in your face. The chair fell down and you also gain some bruises on your shoulder. You cried out in pain, unable to move an inch of your body.  
„You obviously don't know how to treat an alpha. You useless omega-bitch. A few beatings will teach you, we have enought time.“ You could hear the stranger loosen his belt.  
In this moment a humming sound grew louder through the walls of the room. The stranger stops in his movements. „This can't be...“ The mans voice sounds shocked as the strange noise suddenly fills the whole room. Still blindfolded you just hear a loud knocking sound and a second one as the man falls down right next to you, unconscious. You could sense his body next to yours, still breathing.

Yondu studies the way to the correct room as fast as he could, knowing what will happen to you if his plan fails. Then he sits down, holding his arrow infront of the grid, closing his eyes. After a few deep breaths the Centaurian starts to navigate his arrow with short, fast whistles through the ventilation system just from his imagination from the map. Once the Centaurian thought his arrow made it inside, he gives one final command. He doesn't want to kill the other alpha right now.. just knock him out.  
After finishing this mission Yondu use the speakers once again, this time just messaging the one room, hoping that he doesn't made a mistake. „I'll come and get ya, darlin', please hold on.“  
Now he has to wait until Kraglin fixes the elevator. 

It took over an hour. The whole time you are in fear that the stranger will regain his consciousness again. You lay there on the floor, tied up to the chair and your whole body hurts, too exhausted to cry, as the door finally slides up.  
„Y/N!“ Relived to hear Yondus voice you manage to call his name out, too. It sounds like you have catched a bad cold.  
„Eyerybody waits outside!“ You hear as steps come closer and feel how the chair is lifted up again. Yondu then covers your breasts with his coat. Seeing you lying half naked and hurt on the floor makes him imagine the worst things to the unconscious man. At first he removes the blindfold, then the ropes on your arms and legs before collecting his arrow from the floor. You try to take a look at the man but your eyes could not adjust to the light in time as Yondu lifts you up in his arms and carries you outside.  
„Lock this shit up in his room, I 'ave ta take care of something else, first.“ Yondu commands to someone.  
There was his smell again, the smell of YOUR alpha which ensures you that everything was alright now. It was the first time you thought of him like this and although the situation was more than inapropriate and you where more exhausted and hurt than you ever where, you kiss his neck. His smell just brought something inside you to life. But as soon as the strange feeling was there, it was gone again.  
„I..I'm sorry..“ you stuttered towards Yondu, who were so suprised by your sudden kiss, that he stopped walking. He looks at you with a big smile. Your kiss was the one thing he needed to calm down again.  
„Don't worry, darlin'. The growin' omega inside ya just showed me that ya are alright. But I think we 'ave a few more days 'till the full experience starts.“ He starts walking again.  
„You will stay with me from now on, in me room. I won't let ya out of me sight again 'till we mated, I swear. And maybe not even afterwards.. I won't forgive meself if something happen to ya again.“ This words, instead of scare you, like before, suddenly seem to be soothing and you cuddle up against Yondus chest. He takes you inside his room and sits you down on his bed. It was bigger than yours. The whole room was bigger. And there was a window above the bed from which one could observe the universe. 'This would be a nice view to wake up to..' You thought. You take a deep breath. Everything smells like him. But your throath still hurts and you have to caugh again. Worried Yondu takes a look at the red maks on your throath where the other man chocked you.  
„It will heal, soon.“ Yondu also takes a look at your face where a purple bruise was clearly seen. He places his hand softly on your cheek to cover the bruise with it.  
„He will pay for it, I swear darlin'.“ You nod slightly, leaning your head against his warm hand.  
„Did he do anything else to ya, the shit did not bite ya?“ Yondu looks at you concerned.  
„No..no he did not. But my shoulder hurts from the fall with the chair after he slapped me.“ After speaking this words, you suddenly realise that you would have to take Yondus coat off to show him your shoulder and that he would see you half naked again.. that he already has seen you.. .  
„No..no it's nothing.. .“ You told him and press his coat thightly against your body. The next moment you shrug together as Yondus laughter fills the room.  
„What..what is it?“ confused you look at the blue centaurian, who lays laughing next to you on the bed.  
The thought that his soon to be mate was embarrassed about being naked in front of him, not even full naked, even after he rescued her, was just too funny for the blue Alpha.  
„Are all terran women like 'dis?“  
„Like what?“  
„Shy.“ With a red head you trow a pillow at Yondu which just causes him to laugh even more. But then suddenly he graps your arm and stops laughing, just grinning slightly as he commands you. „Take my coat off, omega. I want it back.“ The sudden change of his behaviour leaves you speachless and you don't react to his words. Yondu leans closer to you and whisperes in you ear, his warm breath tingling your neck. „I won't hurt you.. but there are other ways to..make you obey.“ You feel his hand under the coat as he grabs you waist, sliding his tumb a little inside your trousers. A little moan escapes your mouth. Realizing the situation you push him away, partly suprised that he let you do this, before you hand him his coat. With arms crossed in front of your breasts you look down embarrassed while Yondu inspects your shoulder, anger filling his eyes again. Your arm was covered in blue and red bruises from the fall and the hour you lay upon it on the hard floor. „This bastard will be happy to die after I take care of him.“ But then he wrinkles his nose. „But first..we have to get rid of this f'ckers smell. It's all over ya body, damn it.“  
And with these words he pulls of his shirt, showing you his muscles for the first time.  
„Ya like what ya see, eh?“ The alpha smirking strokes your head, leaving you all red again, before handing you his shirt. „Put it on. Ya's smelling after this shithead, but me smell is stronger.“ You hurry to follow his words, relieved to be able to cover up again.  
„Rest now. The following is my buisness.“ He leaves after putting on his coat and locks the door behind him. 

Yondu never told you what exactly he did to the other alpha and he made sure that no one will tell you, but you surely never sense his smell again.

The following nights you had nightmares again, like you had down on earth. But every time Yondu was there next to you and would hold you in his strong arms although every time you need a few minutes to recognize him and you would kick and beat and scream at him. When it was over, he would kiss you with his surprisingly soft lips. The first time he did so you hold your breath and wished the tingling feeling inside your stomach would never stop.  
One night you woke up again, without a nightmare, and the tingling feeling was there again. Yondu lies calmly next to you, his one arm wrapped around your body. And although you were tired and try to go back to sleep, the strange feeling won't stop. It only grew stronger and stronger until your whole body feels strange and hot. But you soon could figure out what it is and although you knew the last days that it will happen soon, you were slightly shocked.  
„No!“ Yondu woke up from your sudden outburst, thinking you have a nightmare again, trying to hug you back to sleep like the last days. But being fully awake this time, you manage to fight back harder than usual. After a hard kick in his stomach, he pins you down on the bed.  
„WHAT the hell is wrong with ya this time, girl?“ He growls towards you.  
„Yondu, PLEASE, I'm not ready for this.“ You cried out in panic as you try to escape his grip and fight against the longing which grows inside your lower half.  
„Ready for WHAT?“ He screamed back in confusion as a loud moan escapes your mouth. Suddenly his whole body stiffens and his grip around your ankles gets stronger as your smell hits him and his alpha side realizes that your heat has just started.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter has taken so long, but my holidays were over and I had less time due to my work.   
> I hope this one isn't too stupid :'D :)

At first Yondu didn't really react to the situation. He just lies on top of your small body, pinning you down on the bed with all of his weight, his face buried in your neck while his hands holding your wrists. You can feel and hear him breathing in your scent as the longing inside your body continues to grow. Your whole skin feels like just Yondus touch would release it from the itching pain and your panties where already soaking wet. At this point you start rub yourself against the alphas leg.   
„Please..Help me..“ you manage to moan out. As if Yondu had waited for it, he rolls over, lifting you up with him in a sitting position on his lab, his already hard member rubbing against your sex through your thin pants.   
„Now ya're finally mine, girl.“ His words make you shiver and you see his fin and eyes glowing bright red through the twilight of the room. His face shows nothing more than plain lust as he starts to kiss you hard and wild, pressing your lips on his, while he digs his nails into your neck, causing you to moan out even more. The sweetness of his taste suprises you as you open your mouth and your tongues meet. His throat vibrates from deep growling sounds, while his hand slides under your shirt and up to your breasts to massage the soft skin and to pinch your nipples. Yondus strong warm hands feel so good and you also let your hands wander across his body. 

Yondu tends to sleep without a shirt, so no clothing is in your way as you start to claw your nails into his back which cause him to moan this time, breathing hard into your mouth.   
You feel his grip getting stronger, as he suddenly rips your shirt and panties apart, fully releasing the alpha inside him. He throws you back down on the bed, one hand still holding your neck, as if he feares you could run away and manages to get rid of his pants with the other. The sight he has to offer makes you whimmer in need.  
„Soon Darlin'..“ with his deep voice he send shivers down your spine. Soon he was over you again and covers your whole body in hot kisses, all the way down to your sex. Your moans filling the room as he starts to lick and suck on your clit and your first real orgasm hits you hard. Leaving you no time to breath afterwards, Yondu positioned himself, his hands on your knees, spreading your legs wide apart as he leans over to mate with you. You close your eyes as his member starts to fill you up. He was rough and starts to fuck you instantly, holding you still with his grip, leaving you no time to get used to the new feeling, causing some pain at first. You snarl at him in between your moans because of the uncomfortable position he forces you into, which only causes him to strengthen his grip even more. 

Yondu couldn't hold back himself. Before meeting you, he has already given up on the thought, that he one day will have a mate. Now fully under control of his instincts, he is unable to take care of his actions. As he feels his knot building up, the alpha flips you over without effort, pressing your upper body onto the pillow with one hand. With the other he helds your hip up and in a stable poition. Soon you notice a high pressure at you sex as his knot rubs with every movement of his hip a little deeper inside you. As a centaurian he was bigger down there than any human man could have been, but with a last hard thrust he forces it finally completely inside you, and you both shiver in pleasure as Yondu fills you up with his hot semen.   
At the same moment his knot slides into your sex, Yondu feels his instinct to claim you kicking in and he bends over to bury his sharp teeth inside your neck. As his teeth pierce through your skin you scream up in pain and try to get away, but Yondu holds you close and tight. Overwhelmend by his instincts he is finally able to release after all the years, he bites you a second time right away in your shoulder, next to the first one.   
It takes him a few seconds until your cries of pain gain his awareness as his orgasm was over and he awakes from his arousal. Now concerned, he looks down at your bleeding neck and shoulder. His marks are very deep, he know he used all of his power, and the skin around went already purple.  
„Shhhh, darlin'.. I'm sorry babe.. .“ Once again you try to get away from the pain as your new mate starts to kiss the blood away. This time his grip to hold you in place was more gentle and he pats your back carefully.   
„Ma'be I was a lil' bit extreme for ya , 'lill terran.“ After a few minutes the bloodflow stops under his kisses and his knot loosen and he was able to slip out of you, turning you around and in his arms. The whole time he wisperes sweet words to you until your sobbing stops. You feel sore down there and the spots where he bites you sting a lot, also some other parts of your body hurt, where his strong hands hold you. But deep inside you also feel that it wasn't over, your body was still hot and itchy and some part of you already longs for more. But the tiredness dominates, for now.   
„Will it be like this, every time..?“ You ask your mate sleepy.  
„I'll be more ca'fully next round, promise dear. Now rest a little. We 'ave a few more days ta go baby.“ Yondu purrs and whistles more sweet words and sounds in your ear until you finally slide of to a short sleep.

Tree days passed by until your need for sex starts to reduce. Yondu leaves more marks at your body in this time. But he also learned to listen more to your needs and studied how your body reacts to his touch and you enjoyed yourself more and more with each time he sleept with you. Yondu also ordered Kraglin to get something to eat and drink to his room. He didn't want to leave your side to get it himself but was aware that you both will need some food and Kraglin didn't ask what was going on.

After your heat comes to an end, Yondu prepares some sort of bubble bath for both of you.   
Righ now your sore body lies next to his inside the hot water. It burned a little at your wounds but you enjoy the warmth and the closeness to your mate who kisses your forehead and plays a little with your wet hair while your fingers run along his scars. Both of you talked for over an hour and the water is already getting cold again. Finally someone cares for you and it feels like the home you ever wanted to have. 

„Thank you, Yondu.“  
„What for, darlin'?“  
„I don't know.. for rescuing me a few weeks ago, I guess.“  
„Right time, right place.. or, ma'be more like wron' time wron' place.. I feel like I kind of used ya, ya helplessness.“  
„But if you wouldn't have, I wouldn't be happy right now, and surely dead.“  
„Ya really ar' 'appy, girl? Don't lie ta old me.“ He smiles.  
Smiling back at him you answer „I am.“  
„But ta life I got ta offer ya at me ship won't be easy, darlin'. And dangerous.“   
„You know.. the only difference to my life on terra, as you call it, will be that I am not alone anymore..“  
After this words, Yondu took your hand and kisses your fingers, looking deep into your eyes.   
„I luv ya, y/n.“   
You close your eyes and nestle your head at his neck to hide your red cheeks.   
„I love you, too, Yondu.“   
„Oh, and ya know, happy birthday darlin'.“


End file.
